


inebriated words are truer to hear

by aliaaaaaa



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drunk Dialing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lieb is drunk and he calls web.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inebriated words are truer to hear

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Inebriated Words Are Truer To Hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428670) by [HBOWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior)



> here, have more webgott fluff

Web was lounging on the bed, reading a book that he had been meaning to finish since last week when his phone vibrated and he frowned when he saw ‘ _Liebchen_ ’ on the home screen; he picked up the call and before Web could say anything, Lieb’s voice boomed over the line.

“David~”

He sighed heavily because Lieb only called him “David” when he was pissed drunk.

Web usually had to deal with drunk-Liebgott when he went out to have drinks with Malarkey and Toye and drunk-Lieb was ten times more hyper and hundred times more honest with his words. Plus, Lieb drunk dialing him was something new and Web was torn between scolding him or laughing at him.

“Joseph D. Liebgott, are you drunk?” He asked sternly, pressing the phone closer to his ear and hearing someone laughing and someone shouting at the background.

“Nope! Not drunk! Not at all…” he took a deep breath, “Maybe a bit. _Just_ a bit drunk…” he slurred his words and Web couldn’t help but grinned, imagining Lieb’s flushed face and the damning grin.

“Come home,” Web said, shifting around on their shared bed to get comfortable while hugging Lieb’s pillow, inhaling his faint scent.

“Why don’t you… You come here. I want you to come - HEY!” Lieb shouted and Web heard some scuffling going on and then another familiar voice was heard.

“Web? It’s Toye. Lieb is so drunk and he’s - OW!”

“Hello?” Web asked, hearing some shouting and howling in the background, hearing Toye’s cursing loudly while Malark laughed, and then Lieb was back on the line, panting “I love you!” to him.

“Lieb, what did you do to Toye?” he asked, ready to scold him and he heard him clicking his tongue before answering.

“Toye’s fine! Listen, _I love you_!” he said seriously and Web couldn’t help but grinned because Lieb was being adorable.

“You do?” Web asked playfully.

“So much!“ Lieb replied firmly.

"Even more than Flash Gordon?” Web teased him, laughing softly.

“And Dick Tracy! David, David, _listen_ , I love how you like sharks so much, that, that you are passionate about them. It’s cute, you’re cute, so cute and, and I love that you know a lot of po– poems! Because you will read to me the most beautiful poems ever, even though, you’re such a literature _nerd_ ,” Lieb slurred his words, fumbled with them, but Web understood him perfectly.

“I love you when you’re angry. I love you when you’re sad. I love you when you’re happy… I just love you. All of you,” Lieb continued talking, gently whispering to him and Web felt his heart melted.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I swear. I tease you a lot because I love you and because I love seeing your cute annoyed face and – JESUS CHRIST, TOYE! I’M TALKING WITH MY MAN HERE. GO AWAY!”

“Baby? Still there?” Lieb asked and Web softly answered, “I’m here.”

“I love you. Don’t forget it,” Lieb made kissy noises at him and he laughed because, really.

“Lieb, you’re drunk. Come home to me,” Web said softly, nuzzling the pillow to his face.

“Okay, okay, Malarkey is hailing a cab now,” he said before the line went off.

*

Web heard the door to the apartment opened and closed and Lieb stumbled into the bedroom, looking somewhat sober, yet still disorientated. When he saw Web waiting for him on the bed, he softly greeted a ‘Hi.’ before pouring himself into the mattress and nuzzled his face against Web’s stomach.

Web ran his fingers in Lieb’s soft hair, tenderly massaging his head and Lieb moaned softly, happy and content with Web by his side.

“I love you,” Lieb mumbled sleepily, his warm breath seeping into Web’s thin pyjamas, making him shiver.

“I know,” Web answered, while stroking Lieb’s hair, humming a soft lullaby and watched his boyfriend fall asleep, surrounded by love.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/143317952272/inebriated-words-are-truer-to-hear)


End file.
